


Two Days

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two days, since the big drawn-out fight that levelled half of Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://mrraleighmori.tumblr.com/post/61744351282/me-oh-no-no-no-dont-remind-me-of-that) is my only explanation for this fic. /hands

It’s been two days, since the big drawn-out fight that levelled half of Sleepy Hollow.

It’s been two days since the Demon himself had swept through the town, and they’d managed to beat him, the magic from Katrina’s coven and their own weapons bringing him down.

It’s been two days since she’d been knocked out by the wave of… whatever it was that hit her when he finally collapsed.

It’s been two days since she’d last seen Ichabod.

She’d known it was possible he wouldn’t stay. She’d figured it’d happen. They’d spent the past six months slowly turning more toward each other in a way that couldn’t have been healthy, especially since they suspected he wasn’t going to be around any longer.

It’s been a week since they’d opened the front door to find Katrina standing there, white as a sheet and informing them that the Demon was coming.

Since they’d suited up, passing each other their cell phones and holstering their guns, Ichabod helping her braid her hair back and up, so it wouldn’t be in the way. Since he’d pulled her in for one last hug before they went out to fight, her face tucked into his shoulder, his head resting on hers. It had taken Katrina clearing her throat pointedly before they let go.

The last time she’d seen him was just before the Demon went down, on the opposite side of the cemetery from her, raising his own gun to shoot just as she did.

She hasn’t even heard from him since. Her cell phone sits silent on the end table, occasionally ringing, but it’s never from him.

He’d probably died. Permanently, this time.

Abbie sighs and turns the TV off, getting up to stretch.

He probably wasn’t coming back. Not this time. This wasn’t a couple of scrapes or getting temporarily cursed into the mirror world until Katrina sent him back or the spell wore off.

There’s a knock on the door and Abbie seriously considers telling the person on the other side to screw off, because she isn’t up for dealing with people today. Maybe never, at this rate.

She shuffles over and opens it, mouth already open to tell them to go away, and her voice dies in her throat, because he’s _here_. He’s bleeding from a scrape on his cheek and his hair hasn’t looked _that_ awful since he crawled out of his own grave seven years ago, but he’s here. His face is closed off in a way she’s never seen it, and it looks almost angry and sad, but the second he registers that she’s in front of him, she can see it. He smiles at her, bright and happy.

“My phone died,” Ichabod says, holding up his phone. “I’m sorry for not getting here sooner.”

“I thought you were dead,” Abbie replies, frowning, but reaches out and pulls him in for a hug, fisting her hands in his jacket and clinging to him, feels him wrapping his arms around her and holding on just as tightly.

“I was afraid you were. I’m sorry,” he murmurs, and she just holds on tighter.

“I guess I’m stuck with you, huh?” she asks, and he laughs, and she can feel the vibrations in her hands. “You’re just in time. Elementary’s on in an hour. Nearly missed it.”

He leans back and smiles at her, softer than before, and he leans down to rest his forehead against hers.

“I wouldn’t miss TV night with you for the world. Horsemen couldn’t keep me away, remember?”

Abbie makes a face at him and Ichabod’s smile widens, and before she knows it, he’s kissing her, just a light press of his mouth to hers, and she kind of wishes she didn’t find it endearing.

“Seven damn years and that’s all I get?” she mumbles when he pulls away, grinning at his frown. “Properly this time.”

“Yes, yes, yes, whatever you say, lieutenant,” he replies, grinning and kissing her again anyway, the way she asked, this time.


End file.
